


Nursing Wrath

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Characters Interact with Fandom, Ficlet, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Someone on the internet is wrong about figure skating - they think JJ is better than Yuuri. Yuri lets them know their mistake.





	Nursing Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/329079.html?thread=1894372215#cmt1894372215) a nonny on FFA and their thoughts on the in-universe skating fandom.

Yuri dug a fork into his lunch, and while he waited for it to cool enough to eat, he got out his phone. It had been a stressful morning, and while flicking through cat photos was always a good way to relax, he was feeling like something else right now. Something better for blowing off steam.  
  
The natural choice was the skating forum.  
  
Yuri didn't go there every day; he was busy, and it did make him feel a little weird sometimes, seeing the outside fan perspective on the sport. But arguing on there was fun, and sometimes people had cool thoughts on programs. And it was far better than the one forum that all his own fans congregated on - he only checked that one when he was feeling morbidly curious. He had no idea how they managed to post so much there, squeeing over every photo he posted and analyzing ever millisecond of his programs and concocting bullshit conspiracy theories to explain why he hadn't beaten JJ at Skate Canada. (A loss that still rankled - Yuri was going to crush him at Rostelecom.)  
  
He passed over a thread that had been fun for a while, full of debate about whether Giacometti's programs were fun or obscene (the correct choice, obviously), but which had devolved after someone from France had accused a Canadian who didn't like them of being a prudish American. Now the thing was full of bickering over different cultures that the mods had yet to shut down for being off-topic. Boring. He scrolled through a few posts going googly-eyed over a video of Mila doing a quad toe loop in the harness and hit the like button on them. The thread about Victor's move to coaching was still as active as ever, and Yuri sighed and clicked on that. It was mostly about Yuuri's progress now, and it was good to keep an eye on his competition, especially since they were about to face each other at Rostelecom.  
  
**Katsukidon** : I'm so glad to see Yuuri's upping his technical game this season *_* I'm still not over that 4F attempt at CoC! Nobody even gave a hint that he was training it! He's always been great artistically, just a joy to watch, and I want to see him pull it off at Rostelecom and make the GPF again and podium there. I'm a little worried about how he's going to do against Yuri, but he's got such great musicality that matches his programs this season so well, and I really hope the judges see it, too!  
  
**JJ5ever** : Well, he also has to compete with JJ :) Who has the 4Lz, which is worth more than a 4F, and steadier quads overall. And he's got a great personality to go with his amazing programs :) They both trained under Celestino for a while, right? I wonder if he helped Yuuri with his musicality then? Or if he helped inspire him to work harder?  
  
Yuri saw red. His grip on his phone tightened to the point of pain, but random fans on the internet were not worth throwing his phone over. That was reserved for people like Victor, or Yuuri. JJ fans were almost worse than his own, because at least his fans stayed in their own spaces and didn't go bragging about their lord and savior in every single thread and comment section.  
  
But he couldn't let that kind of blasphemy stand. He was better than Yuuri, sure, but he'd seen for himself during Onsen on Ice that Yuuri was a worthy enough opponent.  
  
**IceTigerOfRussia** : What are you talking about?!?! They trained together for ONE season, and probably barely talked then the same way that nobody talks with JJ now (come on, even Chulanont doesn't take selfies with him). And Katsuki's always worked hard and his artistry has been there from the start, just dig up some videos of him as a freaking NOVICE and see how good his step sequences were already! JJ's the one who needs to be taking advice from him - like how to actually bend his knees properly, or choose music that isn't 'WOW I'M THE GREATEST LOOK AT ME' or so bland that you can barely tell where his choreo sequence is. His costumes suck, too, and at least Katsuki knows how to match his skin tone. So Katsuki better be the one who takes second place after Yuri at Rostelecom.  
  
He would have let even more virulence spill onto the post, but this forum was kind of strict about things like cursing and getting too angry when the mods were paying attention. Yuri's first account had been banned because of that, and he didn't want to bother making another one.  
  
Yuri hit 'post' with vicious satisfaction, and stress successfully worked out, turned his phone off and dug into his lunch.


End file.
